The Auction
by tmhorbach71
Summary: Dean Ambrose, a young man running away from his problems. But instead finds more problems when he meets two men. He gets taken and is put up for auction along with some other people. Not knowing what kind of auction it is until it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**The Auction**

 **Chapter 1**

A man walking down the deserted two-lane road heard a car coming. He's hoping it was someone who would be going farther than the next town. Most of the cars that travel thru here, are local. He turned and seen it was a large, black SUV. Very expensive. He knew it wasn't local. Most of the people around here either have mini-vans or trucks. Now he just prayed that the vehicle will stop for him. He stuck out his thumb and walked backwards real slow.

The SUV came down the road going the speed limit. The man sitting in the passenger seat didn't want his driver to get a speeding ticket. They did get stopped, but since they were out of town, the cop decided just to give them a warning. The man and the driver were very both grateful.

"You need to watch how fast you're going Brock." The man in the passenger seat said to him.

Brock shifted in his seat. He's been driving for hours and his ass is starting to get numb.

"My ass is hurting." The large man grumbled.

"You think your ass the only one hurting? Mine is to and I still haven't found my crown jewel for the auction yet." Said the man in the passenger seat.

Brock looked at his boss, Paul Heyman and just smirked.

"Just keep your eyes on the road and watch your speed." Paul mumbled out.

The hooded man watched the approaching SUV.

"Paul." Brock whispered.

Paul looked up and seen a man in the distance. He was hoping.

"Pick him up." Paul ordered Brock.

"If he isn't what I need, I can probably still get something for him." Paul suggested to Brock.

As they got closer, they seen the hitchhiker pull down his hood. Paul and Brock then seen the man's face.

"God, he is beautiful." Paul whispered as they stopped a little passed the hitchhiker.

Brock smirked. He even knew Paul hit it big. This man is a looker.

"Yeah, but what does he look like under his clothes?" Brock asked. "You know they like them fit." Brock continued.

"I know." Paul snapped. "I'll think of something." Paul continued.

Brock knew Paul had to get him at least to take off his jacket.

As they watched the young man jog to their car, Paul rolled down the window.

"Hi. How far are you going?" The young man asked.

Paul just stared at the young man. He is more beautiful up close. Those big beautiful blue eyes…He knew he is going to make a ton of money from this kid.

"How far do you need to go?" Paul asked him, then smiling really big.

"Just to the next rest stop. That's about fifty miles." The young man said as he pointed to his map.

"Sure." Paul said smoothly.

"And a couple more questions if you don't mind. We have to be careful. You must understand that?" Paul said to the young man.

"I understand." He said back.

"Okay. One…How old are you and two…any family that will come looking for you?" Paul asked the young man.

"I don't want your family coming after me if you are under age." Paul said with a smile.

The young man smiled, and Paul got to see his dimples. So did Brock.

 _"_ _Yep. Paul is going to make ton of money off this kid." Brock thought._

"Well, I'm 24, and no. No family is going to come looking for me." The young man answered.

Paul was happy on the inside, but he didn't want to show the kid how excited he was.

"Get in." Paul said to the young man. "And by the way, what's your name young man?" Paul asked. "Like to know who I'm talking to. I mean, like to know what to call you. Don't want to say hey you." Paul laughed.

The young man smiled.

"Sorry, it's Dean…Dean Ambrose." Dean said back. Then he opened the door to get in back. But as Dean got into the car, he took off his jacket. Paul couldn't believe it…Dean looked good. Muscular, but not too big like Brock. Which is good. Most of his clients don't like them big as Brock.

As Brock is driving, he looked in the rearview mirror and seen Dean. He is built, but not too big. He knew Dean works out. The t-shirt is tight on him and showed all his muscles in his upper part of the body. Broad shoulders, that tapers down to a narrow waist, and he can see the outline of his six-pack abs thru the shirt. Brock figured Dean had that shirt for a while. It looked dirty, but it's clean, and has a few holes in it. Dean looked down at his shirt and blushed.

"Sorry, my shirt has seen better days. I guess it's time to throw this one out." Dean said with a laugh.

Paul and Brock laughed with him. Then Paul's gaze went down further. He seen his jeans are tight on him, and seen the bulge between his legs. They were probably old to. Paul wondered how long Dean has been on the road.

"If you don't mind me asking, I mean I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but are you running away from something?" Paul quietly asked Dean.

Dean looked down to the floor and blushed.

"Hey, you can tell me anything. I don't judge." Paul said to Dean.

Dean looked up.

"My step-father didn't like I was gay…" Dean started to say.

"Wait. Step-father? I thought you had no family?" Brock questioned him.

"Paul asked if I had family that would come looking for me, and I said no. Never asked if I had family." Dean said back to Brock, then looked at Paul. Hoping he won't kick him out of the car.

Brock smiled. This kid is smart.

"Yes, I'm 24, and no, they won't come looking for me. My step-father is a drunk and an addict. He would beat me because either I was gay, wouldn't give him money to buy alcohol and drugs or just because I was there. And my mother is a whore and an addict. She wouldn't care if I was dead or alive. All she thinks about is when and where her next fix is coming from. And have no other family but them. So no, they won't come looking for me." Dean explained more.

Brock and Paul nodded.

"I'll understand if you want to drop me off right here." Dean said softly.

"No. We're not going to do that. It'll be getting dark soon, and don't want you wondering on this deserted road alone." Paul explained to him.

"I understand for not telling us." Paul said sympathetically. "But don't worry, we don't judge. Brock is bi, and even though I'm straight, I have many friends who are gay." Paul said to Dean. Hoping it will relax him. But Paul knew he has to do something quick. They are about to drop him off, and he can't lose him.

"Dean, are you hungry?" Paul asked.

"Kind of." Dean said. Actually, Dean is starving, but didn't want them to know that.

"Brock pull over. Think I have some Gatorade or some kind of power drink. Brock likes those. I don't, and I have some bars in the back of the car. I'm making great time and don't want to lose it." Paul explained to Dean.

"Sure. Sounds good." Dean said back.

Brock pulled over and Paul got out and went back to the car. He opened the back, and Dean could hear Paul rustling around for the bars and drinks. A couple of minutes later, Paul was back in the car. He handed Brock a drink, then handed Dean two big bars and a Gatorade.

"I hope you don't mind fruit punch?" Paul asked. "It's all Brock will drink." Paul said to him.

"Yeah, that's fine." Dean responded back.

Brock started up the car and got back on the road.

Paul asked Dean more questions about himself. Like where he came from, how he stays in shape, and more.

After eating one of the bars, Dean opened the Gatorade and drank about half of it before he stopped. Then a few minutes later, Dean's eyes started to close. No matter how hard Dean tried, he couldn't keep his eyes open. He must be more tired than he thought. Then suddenly Paul and Brock heard a soft thud. They looked in back, and seen Dean was asleep. Dean dropped his drink and spilled over the back. Paul reached back and retrieved the bottle and put the cap back on.

"When we get back, get rid of the car. Take it to the junkyard and have it crushed." Paul told Brock. Brock just nodded and drove past the rest stop they were supposed to drop Dean off. Thank heavens they're not far from where they live.

* * *

When they got to their house, Brock carefully got Dean out and carried him inside the huge mansion. It was isolated. One reason why Paul bought the place. It was about 75 miles to the nearest town. And it was also surrounded by a wooded area.

Brock carried Dean into a small elevator and went down to the basement. It was dark and dingy. He unlocked a big, heavy wooden door and placed Dean inside on unoccupied cot. Brock looked around and smiled. He knew Paul will make a killing at this auction. Then he left and locked the door.

* * *

"I think he's waking up." Someone whispered.

"See, I told you he's not dead." Someone else said.

Dean could hear different voices as he was coming around. He slowly opened his eyes and everything is all blurry. Dean looked up and seen several blurry faces looking down at him. He sat up pushing them away.

"Everyone, will you get away from him. Can't you see he's confused and scared." Dean heard a third voice talk.

Dean finally got his eyes to focus and seen several men and three women. Then he seen a man with two-toned hair come to him.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." He said to Dean. Dean just backed up more, then he hit a wall.

"What's going on?" Dean asked with a shaky voice.

"I guess you met Paul and Brock." The two-toned man said.

"Yeah. Why?" Dean asked.

"Well, they got us to." He said to Dean.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"We don't know." The two-tone man started to say.

"Please, tell me what's going on?" Dean yelled as tears welled up in his eyes.

"First off, my name is Seth. And none of us know what's going on. I was here first, then Becky about two days later. Then the others came about a month or so later. But none of us don't know what's going on. They never said anything to us. Just drop us in here." Seth said to Dean.

"Oh, my God. He's going to cry." He heard a voice say.

"Oh, shut-up Ryback. Can't you see he's afraid. And what are you talking about? You cried for several days when you woke up." The woman with the Irish accent said.

"Hi, I'm Becky Lynch." Becky said to Dean. She squatted down and sat down next to Dean. "It's okay, let it all out. WE all did it when we first got here." Becky calmly told Dean while looking at Ryback.

"But looks like they are getting ready to do something very big." Becky stated.

"How do you know?" Another female voice asked. But this one has a British accent.

"Because they've been scrambling. Seen Brock and Paul running around like they are in a hurry and talking about food, tables, chairs and something about a stage." Seth said. "Heard them talk about it one night. Right before they left, and came back with him." Seth explained more.

"Well, we might as well introduce ourselves to him." Becky said. "I'm Becky. But you already know that." Becky said with a laugh.

Dean smiled. He likes her, and it's the first time he seen she has orange hair, and she actually looks good.

"And I'm Seth Rollins." Said the two-toned hair man.

He is gorgeous. Dean thought. He smiled at Seth.

"This grumpy monkey is Ryback. Well, that's what he's calling himself." Seth said.

"I'm Dolph." Said a man with really curly hair. It reminded Dean of ramen noodles.

"I'm Paige." Said the woman with the British accent.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Breeze." Said a man who keeps looking at his reflection in a mirror.

"I'm AJ Lee." Said a short dark hair woman.

"Hi, my name is Kofi." Said a black man with a big smile.

"Hi, I'm Dean." Dean said back quietly.

"Dean, it'll be okay." Seth told Dean.

Dean looked at Seth.

"How will it be okay? We don't know what they are going to do with us?" Dean yelled back.

Dean then just broke down and cried. He didn't know how to handle it. Seth ran over and sat down on the other side of him. Both Seth and Becky are comforting him. Dean looked at Seth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Dean stammered.

"It's okay. We were all like that when we first came." Seth said trying to calm Dean down.

Then they heard the door open and Brock came in. He seen Dean is up and awake. He just smirked and brought in two more people. One is out cold, and the other looked like is dressed as a maid. Brock turned around and left, locking the door.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Becky yelled. She got up and went over to the woman wearing the maid's outfit. She had the reddest hair everyone has seen. It was red, like a fire engine truck. Becky got up and attacked the young woman. Slamming her up against the wall, then pulling at her hair. Pulling her into the middle of the room. Seth, Dolph, Kofi, even Ryback went over to pull Becky off the red hair woman.

"She's the reason why we were caught when we tried to escape." Becky yelled. The men holding Becky back looked at each other.

"Are you sure Becky?" Dolph asked.

"Yes, Becky is right." Paige said. I saw her to. "Becky and I begged her not to say anything, but instead she pushed a button that alerted Paul and Brock about us.

The red head looked scared. She backed up, then turned and went to the door and started to pound on it.

"Brock! Brock! Let me out!" The red head yelled. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" The red head continued. Brock came over and looked into the cell.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so greedy Eva. Stealing from Paul? That is one of the few rules Paul had bestowed onto his employees, and you broke it." Brock laughed, then left.

Everyone looked at her.

"You stole?" AJ laughed. "What did you steal?" AJ asked. "His hair piece?" AJ said.

"I didn't steal anything. I just borrowed…" Eva explained.

"Yeah, right." Becky screamed. Then walked away from her.

Eva moved away to the far corner of the large cell. They everyone heard a load moan. They looked at the person Brock brought in with the red head. He used the wall to pull himself up. He looked around and seen all the faces staring back at him.

"What's going on?" He mumbled.

"Well, short version. We were all…most of us were taken by two guys and ended up here." Ryback said to the young man.

"Shut-up." AJ said. "What's your name?" AJ asked.

The young man looked at everyone. He didn't know what to think. Everyone could see he is scared and confused. Dean knew what he is feeling. He went over to the young man and sat down next to him.

"Hi, my name is Dean. I know exactly how you feel. I just woke up myself not long ago, not knowing what's going on. But do know this, it's not your fault." Dean told the young man. Then Dean grabbed his hand and held it in his. Dean could feel the young man relax more.

"I'm Sami Zayne." The man said.

Then they all heard laughing by the door. Everyone looked up and seen Paul standing there looking in.

"So happy everyone is getting to know each other. But don't enjoy it for too long. Not going to be here much longer." Paul said as an evil smile appeared on his lips.

"Why don't you just kill us and get it over with." Dolph said. "I've read stories about people getting killed and disappearing." Dolph continued.

"Well, part of that is true. You are going to disappear, but not going to be killed or be in an underground fight club. Where's the money in that?" Paul said so casually. Paul just looked at the confused looks on their faces and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Paige asked.

"Just you all have it all wrong. No, you are going up for auction." Paul said to all of them.

"What do you mean auction?" Seth asked this time.

A huge smile came over Paul's lips. Everyone got a chill from seeing it.

"A slave auction. Sorry, sex slave auction." Paul responded back to them. Then he laughed as he seen the horror all over their faces. And kept laughing as he walked away.

Everyone stood there, not saying a word. What could they say? None of them have an answer…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The day finally came. Paul had them all checked out by a doctor and they are all in good health. He had them shower and put on their outfits. All the men are wearing thongs that are two sizes too small, but it made their cocks look big. And the women bikinis two sizes too small. The tops made their boobs look big, and the thongs showed off their asses to.

Seth wasn't happy with his. It was teeny tiny yellow thong. He did not like yellow, in fact he hated yellow. But it was either the thong or go out there naked. He didn't want that, so he put it on. Basically, no one had a choice.

When they were brought in the room right before they are led to go out onto the stage, they seen a fully clothed woman. But she is cuffed and gagged. They wonder who she is. Brock took her out first. Then they heard who it is…Stephanie McMahon. Daughter of Billionaire Vince McMahon. She ran away from her dad because she didn't like what he does, but Vince found her and couldn't put up with her, so he had Paul put her up for auction. They all could see it on the television that is back where they are. They couldn't believe it is happening.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, have an unexpected surprise for you. Donated by Vince McMahon himself, his very own daughter…Stephanie McMahon." Paul said ecstatically.

"Stephanie is 5'9, she weighs 143lbs, brown hair and brown eyes. Don't let the weight fool you. She actually does work out and is in very good shape. But she is last minute, so didn't have a chance for her to change." Paul continued to say. "I'll start the bidding at $5 million. Do I hear 5 million?" Paul asked out to his audience.

"Five." A female shouted.

"Seven." A male's voice said.

Paul just tapped his fingers together when it kept going up and up. Then a voice shouted out that shocked and surprised him.

"Fifteen million." The male voice shouted.

The price for Stephanie went from 9 million to 15 million. If she can get him 15 million, he wonders how much he will get for Dean and Seth. Paul isn't stupid. He knows he will get a lot of money for the two-tone man. Ever since he seen Seth dance at the strip club, Paul knew. He had a great body, gorgeous face, long legs, but what will get him even more money is the fact he's still not that experienced. When he offered Seth money for sex, Seth blushed and told him he didn't do that kind of thing. He just danced, and apologized to Paul. He is looking for love. But did managed to get out of him, he has sex about four times. That his boyfriend used him, then when he had his fill, he left. So Seth made a promise that he's going to be sure the man will love him, they will wait. Paul knew he would be perfect. And also got from the way Dean acted, he is the same way.

"Paul." Brock whispered. He seen Paul went into his own little world again, and is trying to snap him out of it.

Paul snapped out just in time to say sold to the man in the back. Brock came out and pulled Stephanie back to the back to get her ready. A big man with a bald head came up and followed another man to the back to pay him. Paul set that up when a customer in the past had not enough money to pay for one of his jewels. So Paul had to bring everyone back and put the person up again. He even lost money for that person. So in agreement with everyone else, after each sale, they would have to follow someone and pay right then and there. Paul watched the bald man go in back with his lawyer and accountant…David Otunga and Irwin R. Shyster.

"Now, time to move on. And let me tell you, this next one won't disappoint either. He has auburn hair, but it can look like dirty blonde, unruly messy curls, blue eyes, he's 6'4, 225lbs, and when he smiles…he shows off his dimples." Paul explained about Dean.

Brock brought out Dean. Everyone fell silent when they saw him. Dean tried to look tough, but it didn't work. He is scared. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone's faces. He is blinded by all the lights that are shining into his face. But he knew they were there. He could feel their stares and hear them. Brock made him turn to the side, then show off his back…basically his ass, then turned him back facing the front. Then Dean heard Paul say $5 million for him. Dean couldn't believe it! Five million for him and people are actually bidding. He didn't think he is worth that much, but it still bothered him that his freedom is gone.

"Seven million." A voice rang out.

"Eight million." Another shouted.

"Ten million." A woman's voice rang out.

"Thirteen million." A different female voice shouted.

"Seventeen million." Came another shout.

Paul is seeing dollar signs.

"Eighteen million." Another shout came.

"Going once, going twice…" Paul is saying. Then a voice rang out that shocked everyone.

"Twenty million." The deep voice rang out.

Everyone gasped. NO one has ever gone that high before. Everyone looked to see where the voice came from. Paul is dumbfounded. He lost his ability to speak. Brock had to nudge him to get him to come around.

"SOLD, for 20 million!" Paul shouted. "Now, if the gentleman would come up and acquire his purchase." Paul said out to the crowd.

Then a very big man with a shaved head wearing a suit came up and followed David and Irwin into the back. Dean is dragged off the stage. Brock took him back to the room where everyone is at.

"Dean, are you okay?" Seth asked.

Dean just had tears in his eyes, and started to move around real nervously.

"I don't want to go Seth. I don't know where I'm going, and most of all…who bought me?" Dean asked Seth. Seth didn't have an answer for him. All he could do is just wrap his arms around Dean. But before Dean could hug Seth back, Brock grabbed Seth and led him out to the stage. Dean went over to the television and just watch in horror Seth go thru the exact same thing he did. Brock twirling him around, people shouting out numbers, and Paul saying sold. Then a few minutes later. Seth is back where everyone else is. Dean just tuned everything out and doesn't even know how much Seth was sold for. Dean seen Seth's face when he came back.

"Twenty million." Seth kept mumbling over and over.

Dean figured that is how much Seth was sold for. Same as him…$20 million dollars. One by one Brock came and led everyone out til they were all sold. No one was sold under 10 million. Ryback is the one who was sold for 10 million. He actually seemed disappointed.

"Okay, time for you to meet your new…masters. You will call them whatever they tell you to call them." Brock ordered everyone. Then Brock went over to Dean.

"Unfortunately, you're master couldn't make it. But he did set it up for his personal assistant to come and bid for you." Brock told Dean. "So, you will be leaving on his personal plane and meet him soon." Brock continued to explain.

"Wh-Wh-Where am I going?" Dean asked.

"You don't need to know." Another voice said as he walked up. It was the bald headed man. He is big!

" _If he's big, the guy who bought me is probably small." Dean thought._

"We're not leaving right away. We'll be staying the night here, then leaving early tomorrow morning." He said. Dean just swallowed nervously.

Then the man turned to Paul who is standing behind him.

"Is the room ready?" The bald man asked.

"Not quite yet. Just another thirty minutes and it will be." Paul told him. The man just nodded and walked away.

"Brock, leave them here for thirty minutes and take them all up to their new accommodations." Paul ordered Brock. Brock nodded in response.

Dean looked around and seen Seth with some others. He walked fast over to him and hugged him. Seth just hugged him back. Dean heard someone crying. He looked up and it's Ryback. Dean looked at him weirdly.

"Oh, he's upset because he thought he should have been more." AJ chuckled.

"Did you see who bought you?" Dean asked Seth. "Has anyone see who bought them?" Dean asked looking at everyone. Everyone shook their heads no.

Then everyone seen Brock coming with a very big man coming their way. They all starred back at him. He has long black hair, dark skin…but not like Kofi, a close shave goatee or beard. They couldn't tell. It wasn't as full as Seth's beard, so it's like between, and as he stopped there, he has the most piercing grey eyes any of them has seen. He is talking on the phone. They couldn't understand all what he is saying, as some of the words were in another language.

"Talk to you later Uce." The man said, then he hung up his cell phone. He looked over Seth, and licked his lips. Then he looked over to Brock.

"Get him ready to go. I have to leave now." The dark haired man said to Brock. Brock just nodded. "And please tell Paul I'm sorry. Unfortunately some business came up and I can't stay." The man told Brock. Brock just nodded. Then he looked over to Dean and smiled. Then he turned and left.

Seth looked at Brock. Like he is looking for some kind of answer.

"His name is Roman Reigns. He's Samoan, and don't piss him off." Brock told Seth. Then he waved for a guard to come over and whispered something to him. Then the guard took Seth away. Dean and Seth looked at each other as Seth is being dragged off. Then Brock turned to Dean and the others.

"Don't worry, you'll see each other again. There will be a party in about three months and your masters will be there and bring you along. That way, it shows how well your…training is going." Brock explained. "And if there are any problems or regrets, the masters can exchange someone for another one or buy another of you…jewels." Brock continued. Then he laughed as he walked away. Dean just looked around. He wondered about his master. Why couldn't he come? Is he sick? Is he old? Dean has all these questions going thru his head. Then some more guards came over and grabbed the others and took them away. Instead of going back down to the cell, they were going across the compound into another large house. It was a guest house with several rooms. They each were taken to a rooms and put in, then the guard closed the door and locked them. Dean stood in his room looking around.

Dean heard some talking outside. He went to the window and looked out. It's Seth and he is leaving with Roman. Dean looked down at him. Dean tried to open the window, but it wouldn't open. So he banged on the window to get Seth's attention and he did. Seth looked up and seen his friend, Dean. They just stood there for about a minute looking at each other. Then Roman grabbed Seth and put him in the back of the limo. Then he heard a door open and came out the bald man. He just looked Dean over, then after a couple minutes, he handed him a shirt and shorts.

"Get some sleep. We'll be leaving very early the morning." The bald man said. "Oh, and don't think about trying to escape. I will hunt you down and find you. No matter where you are." The man told Dean. Dean swallowed nervously and nodded his head. "Oh, and my name is Dave…Dave Batista. You just call me Batista." Dave stated to Dean. Then he left thru the door he came in. Dean sat down on the bed and cried. He crawled in the middle and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

It felt like Dean was just getting to sleep, when he felt something nudging him.

"Wake up. We'll be leaving in an hour. Get up and change and do whatever else you want to do before you leave. It will be another couple days before you see your new master and your new home." Dave said to Dean. Dean looked at the clock and it said 4am. Dean dragged himself off the bed and went into the bathroom, and shut the door. He turned on the shower and got in. Dean tried hard as he can and scrub his body. He wanted the stench of this place off of him and anyone besides Seth and everyone who was sold off him. Dean closed his eyes trying to see Seth. His smile, his dark chocolate brown eyes, his hands on his body, everything about him. Dean turned up the heat in the shower, scrubbing more and more, crying of what his life will be. Then Dean heard a knock on the door.

"You have ten minutes to dry off and put on your clothes. Or I'm dragging you out of here naked." Dave told Dean in a no-nonsense tone. So Dean turned off the shower and dried off fast as he can. He came out of the bathroom and seen Dave has his clothes ready for him to wear. Dean put them on and ten minutes later after that, they were ready to leave. Dean and Dave got in the back of the limo and left. Dean looked back thru the limo's back window and watched the house get smaller and smaller, then it was gone. Dean just kept staring…thinking. Just a short time ago he was on the road going anywhere he wanted. Granted it wasn't the best time of his life. Living in the streets, once in a while being able to sleep in a shelter in a big city or town, scrounging for food in the dumpsters. Sometimes, some business will be so busy he would help them out for food, and a few dollars. There he knew what to expect, but here and now, he doesn't. What is the person like? Is it a man or a woman? Will they even starve him? Get locked up in some cage or chained up where he can't leave? So many questions is going thru Dean's mind. And the number one question is…what about Seth and the others? Who has them? Dean finally turned around and looked forward, not wanting to look at the man sitting beside him. But Paul did say they will see each other in three months. But what is that all about? What was it Paul said? _"It's to see how well you all behave?" Dean trying to think back. Or something like that._ Dean scooted as far back as he can in the limo. Trying to make himself small. Dave just sat there looking out of the corner of his eye, watching Dean. He smiled as the younger man squirmed. Dave just can only imagine what is going thru his mind. All the questions…and Dave knows what he has to do. His boss told him to do it only if necessary, and it is. But he'll do it at the airport.

* * *

They get to the airport about a couple hours later. The airport is on the other side of the city. The limo pulls up to a gate and a security guard comes out. The limo driver tells him a name and the guard lets them thru. They drive up to a big hanger where a private jet is waiting. The driver gets out and opens the door for Dave and Dean. Then the driver hands someone else the keys and gets onto the plane.

"Stay there, don't move." Dave said sternly. Dean didn't move at all. He leaned up against the limo and waited for Dave to come back. A few minutes later Dave is back.

"Let's go." Dave commanded. Dean waited for Dave to go, but he didn't. "You go ahead of me. I want you in front of me. I don't want you to get any ideas." Dave continued to Dean. Dean went ahead and started walking towards the plane. Dean takes a few steps, then Dave comes from behind and grabs him. Dean felt a sharp stinging pain as Dave jabs something in his neck. As Dean is trying to fight him off, Dean started to relax and proceeded to fall, but Dave caught him before he did. He picked up Dean and carried him bridal style into the plane. After he placed Dean in the seat and buckled him in, he went over to the door and closed it. About forty-five minutes later, they were up in the air, going home. Dave looked over to Dean and he's still sleeping. As they leveled off, Dave unbuckled himself, and went over and unbuckled Dean and picked him up and carried him to a door. He opened it and placed him on a bed. Dave looked down at Dean and watched him sleep. He is gorgeous. A few strands of his wild hair over his eyes, his lips just slightly open…waiting to be kissed. Dave used all his strength not to bend down and kiss him. He pulled up the covers over Dean and left the room so he wouldn't do something he'll regret. Dave knew his boss got a good one. Dave turned and went to the door and left. In a short time they'll be home, and his boss can start training. And hoping his boss will let him help with the training. This is the first time Dave won't mind training with his boss. He sat down in the chair and leaned back and fell asleep. Next stop…home.

* * *

Dean woke up sooner than what Dave wanted. His open and started to look around. Then he remembered what happened to him over the past couple of weeks. He started crying. If he wanted to be sold off, he would have stayed with his step-father. He knew his step-father was planning on selling him to a pimp or one of his friends. But also knew his step-father, he is greedy and wanted to see who would pay the most. He overheard them talking about it one night. Then Dean planned on leaving. He got what little things he did owned and some money and ran away. He kept moving around so his step-father and mother wouldn't find him and drag him back…and plus he stole some money from his step-father. And now, he's in the same predicament as he was eight years ago. He got up from the bed and went to a window. He opened the shade and seen they were still in the air. He quietly went over to the door and opened it. He seen Dave is sleeping in the chair. It would be easy to hit him with something, but what about the pilots? And where is the limo driver? Dean knew he seen him come aboard, so where is he? Dean didn't want to take any chances. He went back to the bed and laid down. He'll have to wait until they land and make his move to escape.

* * *

Dean felt the wheels going down on the plane. He got up and looked out the window. He sees the airport, but still don't know where he is at. He shut the window and laid back down. Waiting for Dave to come in. A little while longer, he felt the wheels hit the ground. His heart started pounding. He's in a place he doesn't know, he doesn't even know how long he's been sleeping, and who he can trust wherever he is. Then some more time went by…waiting for Dave to come in. Then the plane made a complete stop. A few minutes later, the door opened to where he is at.

"Take him to the car waiting outside. If anyone stops you about him, just tell them he took a sedative. He gets nervous flying." Dave said to the person who opened the door.

"Okay." Said the voice.

Dean peaked to see who it is. It's the limo driver. The driver came over and pulled Dean up from the bed and put him over his shoulder.

"Don't carry him out like that." Dave whined to the driver. "Security will get suspious, come over and ask about him. Either carry him bridal or drape an arm over him and carry him like he's drunk or something. It will look better and easier to explain if they do ask." Dave explained more to him. The driver just nodded. He picked Dean up and carried him bridal style to the door, then draped his arm over his shoulder and carried him down the stairs very carefully. The driver knows not to damage him. His boss would punish him, and he does not want to be punished. The driver carried him outside to the waiting limo. The limo is out of sight of everyone in the airplane hangar. Dean would sneak a peek every so often to see where he's at and where everyone is. Especially Dave. Dean seen there is no one looking at them. It's just him and the driver. The driver had to literally put Dean down on the trunk so he could open the door to the limo. When his back is turned, Dean got up slowly and quietly. As Dean got up to the driver, he put an arm around his neck and covered his mouth. He chocked him unconscious. Dean opened the limo door, put his body in the limo, and shut the door. He looked around to find a place to hide or a vehicle he could borrow to ride off in. Then he seen a luggage car, and got on that. And it took off. Dean is hoping he could find a police station and tell them what happened and get back home. But first he needed to know where he is at. The vehicle stopped and Dean peaked out to see if the coast is clear, and it is. He snuck out and went thru a door and went up some stairs. He got in where people would get on the plane. He looked around to get an idea where he is. Then he heard an announcement and couldn't believe it.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to London, England." The voice said. Then said something else. But Dean tuned it out. He couldn't believe it! He's in London, England? How long has he been out? The jet did look bigger than some other private jets. But still good. There has to be an American consulate here he could go to. He went to the information booth and asked where it is. About a thirty minute drive from the airport.

"Great. I don't have any money." Dean said to himself. He'll just have to walk there. He got a map and left the airport.

* * *

Dave came out of the hanger and seen the limo driver wasn't outside of the car waiting for him. He furrowed his eyes. He better not be sleeping on the job. They still have a long drive to the boss' estate. He went over to the limo and opened the driver's door to see if he is in there. He wasn't. Then he went back of the limo and opened the door there. Then Dave yelled. Everyone from the hanger came out and seen Dave is literally turning red.

"He's gone!" Dave yelled. "Find him now or it will be your last day in this planet." Dave said thru his teeth. He's going to kill Dean. But first he's has to call his boss, and he's not going to be happy. He got out his phone and dialed his number.

"Hello." The voice said on the other line.

"Hi, boss. Got some bad news for you." Dave said into the phone.

"What is it?" The voice asked.

"Well, the package is…is gone." Dave answered him.

"I suggest you find my package and bring it to me soon as you can. I don't like to be kept waiting Dave." The voice said calmly. Then the phone went dead. Dave knew they are all in big trouble. They all learned the calmer the voice, the more trouble they are in. They liked it when he yelled. But if he is calmed, watch out.

* * *

Dean kept looking over his shoulder to see if anyone is following him. He looked at the map and he is going in the right direction. He weaved throughout the crowd, and he did steal someone's jacket. He didn't want them to spot him right away if they did catch up with him. He wanted to get to the consulate or a police station right away. He kept going, not slowing down for one second.

* * *

Dave knew he would have to call some people to have a lookout for Dean. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. He made some calls, and sent them Dean's picture. Hopefully, he'll get a call soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean came upon a police station. He waited outside in an alley way, thinking what to say when he went in. He is so nervous. What if they don't believe him and threw him out? Or lock him up? What would he do then? Then he started to walk out of the alley way, then he seen someone come out. It's the limo driver! Dean knows now he can't go into that one. He'll have to be careful which one he goes into. But how will he know? Dean started to pace back and forth in the alley. He had to think. Where can he go for help? And who to trust? He can call the American Embassy and talk to them. See who they can recommend. He carefully went to the street and looked around to see if he sees anyone that is suspicious, he can't tell, but he carefully went out onto the street. He walked a little more until he came to a red phone booth. He went inside and looked around for a phonebook, he didn't see one. He left the booth and started walking again. Then about fifteen minutes later, he sees a tourist information store. He seen those in the US when he was hitchhiking. They usually have maps, phone numbers and any other items a traveler would or might need. He went inside and the lady behind the counter if she had a phone book and a phone he could use. Dean is happy she is willing to help him and not turn him away. He looked at the book and found the number he needed. Then went to the phone and dialed the number. He got the switchboard and got transferred a few times until he actually got the office he needed. Dean went as far as he could so not so many people can hear him. He explained to the young man what happened. Then the young man told Dean something that surprised him.

"Don't come here." The young voice said. "They are looking for you and it's not safe." He continued to explain to Dean. Dean is shocked.

"What do you mean? How do you even know already?" Dean asked him.

"Your master is calling all his contacts. He's a very powerful man." The voice kept explaining. "I don't know who it is, but do know he's rich and has a lot of power here. So don't trust anyone you meet. Even if you think they are nice and trying to help you, they are not." The voice kept rambling on.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

There is a pause.

"Brad Maddox." The voice said. "And I know because I'm in the same situation as you. My master just happens to be in a powerful position, which yours help put him there." Brad told Dean. "There are few police stations you can go to. They don't have all of them. The last one you said you seen the limo driver coming out of, he told them you stole some items from his boss. So the other police stations will have your picture and oh yeah, he also told them you are on drugs to. So I definatleydefinitely stay away. They[TMH1] [TMH2] won't believe your story." Brad said.

Dean just hung his head. How is he going to get home?

"Go to this address, and they will help you. It's a law office and help people in these kind of situations. They know about human slave auctions, but right now, they are just trying to help people get back home and if they can, hide them also." Brad told Dean fast. Brad knows he doesn't have much time. Then he gives Dean the address.

"I have to go, and go them quickly. They probably tracking this call as we speak. I see some people looking at me. Oh, shit. It's Batista. I better go. Good luck Dean. I hope you make it." Brad said as he hung up the phone fast. So fast, Dean couldn't get to ask him anything else. He hung up the phone at the shop and looked around. He needed to get directions to this place. So he went over to the lady who helped him earlier and asked her. She told him the place he wanted to go to is on the other side of London. Dean didn't have any money and it's getting dark outside. He knows he won't be able to make it before they close. The older woman felt bad for Dean. She went to her purse and went to her co-workers. She came back a few minutes later and gave him some money.

"It's not much, but it should get you to the address you want to go." She said to Dean. Dean didn't want to take the money, but after some more persuationpersuasion, he did take it. He got into a cab and headed to the address. Dean is smiling, but not celebrating. He'll do that when the gets to the place, then he will. Dean leaned back in the cab and relaxed a bit. The driver drove about another forty minutes before he stopped. The driver told Dean it's just around the corner. Dean paid him and started walking. It's getting dark now and Dean started to walk faster. He knows they are about to close, so he needed to hurry. Then Dean heard footsteps behind him. He looked back and seen no one there. He picked up speed more. The footsteps behind him picked up their speed. They must have listened onto the phone call he had with Brad. Then Dean started running. Then he seen the office. The light is still on. He smiled. Just a few more steps, then he can go home. He got to the steps to their office and he stopped to catch his breath, then something reached out and grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"You've been a naughty boy Dean." The voice said. Dean recognized the voice. It's Dave. Then as Dean is about to scream, a smelly cloth came over his mouth and nose. Dean struggled some, then his eyes got heavy again. Then Dean stopped struggling. Dave dragged Dean to an alley just a short few feet behind them to hide him and Dean from the people from the office. Then a dark limo pulled up right in front of the alley where Dave and Dean are. Dave picked up Dean, put him over his shoulder and ran to the car. The driver opened the door so Dave could get right in. Then the door shut and the driver got back in and drove off as the people were leaving the office. Dave smiled. At least he won't get a beating for losing him completely, but he knows there will be some kind of punishment. Then Dave looked down and Dean sleeping. He's not going to take anymoreany more chances with Dean. He got out the handcuffs and a piece of cloth. Dave handcuffed DeansDean's hands together and gagged his mouth. Then he laid him out on the side seat of the limo. Then he looked up at the driver.

"Okay Ricardo, let's go get the other car and go home." Dave said to the driver, then rolled up the window between him and the driver.

* * *

Dean's eyes fluttered.

"Good, you have him." A voice said. It was different from Dave's. "Put him in the mirror room. I'll give him his punishment there. He needs to know he will be punished if he ever does anything like this and wrong again. I'll go over the rules later."

Then it felt like Dean is going up. He tried again to open his eyes, but he is still drowsy. Then he felt something soft, and he curled up.

Dave is about to reach out to him, but heard someone tell him to let him lay there for a while longer. Then Dave left the room. Dean tried to open his eyes again. But they still felt heavy, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

DaveDean started to wake up. He had the weirdest dream. He felt warm, cold and felt himself get hard. He tried to move, but his movements were restrained. He tried to get up, but he couldn't get up all the way. _"What's going on? Why can't I get up?" Dean thought._

He is aching all over, especially his cock. It is hard and throbbing. He managed to open his eyes, and noticed the room is dark. He tried again to get up, but still can't. Then he heard a noise coming from the door. He turned so he could see. Then he seen two men come thru the door. He recognized Dave, but the other guy he's never seen before. Dean furrowed his eyes. He tried moving again, but can't seem to move much. They must have him tied up some way. He can move, but just enough.

"Why don't you open the curtains for him Dave? So he can see everything." The voice said. Then Dean watched Dave go over to the window and open the huge drapes, then went to another window and did the same thing. Dean closed his eyes because it's so bright. He's been in the dark too long. Then he felt someone pulling his hair, then turning him to the wall. Dean gasped. He couldn't believe what he is seeing! He has heard about these beds, but never seen one up close and personal. Especially being on one…

Dean looked at the bed in the mirrors all over the room. It's bigger than a king size bed, and it has metal posts around and over the bed with ropes and chains hanging down from above. Leather straps at the end of the ropes and chains. And on the posts are levers where someone can crank the person who is strapped in, up more. Then Dean looked at the mirror in front of the bed and seen a wooden box on the floor at the foot of the bed. That has cushions on top and more straps on the front. And Dean seen more straps around the bottom of the beds posts. Dean started to move wildly around. Then he felt his head go back further and harder.

"Calm down. This is what you get for being a bad boy. And bad boy's get punished." The voice said. Dean tried to look at him, but he made Dean look at the bed, and what's connected to the bed. Then he pulled Dean up where he is kneeling on his knees. That is when Dean noticed he is totally naked. Also noticed his cock is full erected, and something around the base of his cock. But Dean isn't worried about that right now. He's watching the man in the mirror.

Dean is scared, no terrified, and the man knew it. He loved seeing his new toy being scared and frightened. He licked his lips when he watched Dean trying to get out of the straps. His muscular body moving around and especially his cock. He sucked on his bottom lip. It's the only thing right now keeping him from going over there and throwing him down on the bed and sucking his cock. But he's not like that. He doesn't lose his cool. No, he wants to take his time with Dean, explore every inch of his beautiful body…but first Dean has to be punished for running away and knocking out his limo driver Dave. That is a no-no. He went over to the bed and grabbed one of the cranks and cranked it where his neck went down towards the bed, but still on his knees. He did leave some room for him where Dean can move his neck. He wanted to be sure Dean can move and look in all the mirrors to watch him fuck him…and he is going to make him beg. All he wants to hear from Dean is his breathing, moaning and begging. Nothing gets him off more than that. He also cranked the levers for his hands also where he has enough to lift them off the bed, nothing more. Then when he was satisfied how Dean is positioned, he went to the head of the bed and grabbed a pillow and placed it under Dean's cheek.

"Comfortable dear boy?" The voice asked in Dean's ear. Dean just tried to move like he was trying to grab him…he just laughed. "You may leave now Dave." The voice said to Dave. Dave just smiled, turned and left. "Now, for your punishment boy. What punishment should I give you?" The voice asked. Dean tried to move again. Even though he knew he can't get out, but Dean wanted to do something. "Oh Dean, you are making it fun for me. And I love that. Please keep doing it." The voice said to him very calmly. It actually frightened Dean. It sent shivers down his spine. Then Dean felt a hand on his ass. Squeezing and pulling the cheeks apart. Then he felt something go into his hole. It's his finger. Dean couldn't help it, but he actually pushed back onto his finger. The man just smiled. He knew he has Dean now…nothing and no one is going to take him away from him. Then he pulled out his finger. He thought he heard Dean moan in protest.

"Don't worry dear boy, there's plenty of that coming very soon. But now is time for your punishment." The voice said. Dean looked up and watched him go over to a cabinet. He pulled a key out of his robe and unlocked the doors. Then when he opened the doors, Dean couldn't believe what is inside! All in different styles, colors and shapes.

Paddles…big, small, some with leather, some with silk, some with small round metal studs.

Riding crops…all leather, some short, some long, some with feathers on one end, some with other things on the end Dean couldn't see though, but he knows it can't be good.

Leather whips…all short, but in different colors.

Vibrators…large, medium, small, in all shapes and sizes. Dean has an idea where they'll probably go. As well as the many butt plugs he sees in there. Dean is now starting to sweat. And who knows what's in the drawers of the cabinet. Then Dean sees him get a big wooden paddle with leather on both sides of the paddle. He closes the door and puts the key on a dresser. He walks over back to Dean with a huge smile on his face.

"Think you'll, sorry, I'm going to like this punishment. And your ass is going to hurt like hell." The voice said.

As he takes off his robe, Dean seen his body for the first time. For a man his age, he's not in bad shape. In fact, he looks great. Dean put him in his late thirties, maybe early forties. Short, thick hair. Okay, maybe not too short. He does have bangs and goes to his neck. Then Dean looks down to his cock. It's big! He's seen some, not many, but none were big like his. Dean isn't sure he could accommodate all of him.

"Please, don't do this. Let me go." Dean begged him. "I don't know who you are? Or where you actually live, don't know your name so if they ask, I can't say." Dean begged more. Almost crying. He just smiled.

"Sorry Sunshine, almost forgot. Should tell you my name so you know who you belong to. William…William Regal. And when I'm done here, later I'm going to go over the rules with you and you better follow them. Or there will be more punishments. And want to warn you, I love giving out punishments." William said.

Then Dean felt the bed sink down. William is behind him with the paddle. Dean closed his eyes.

"No, Sunshine. You keep your eyes open, and look into the mirror and watch. I want you to see what I'm doing to you. I don't want you to forget this." William ordered. "If you don't, I'll keep punishing you until you do. So, if you keep your eyes open, the sooner the punishment will be over. But if you don't, it's going to last way longer than you want." William continued.

Dean kept his eyes open. He has a feeling what William is going to do, and wants it over soon as possible.

Then suddenly before Dean knew what hit him, William hit him with the paddle. And it hurt like a bitch!

"OWWWW!" Dean yelled. Then another whack, and another, and another.

"Nuhhhuuuhhhh!" Dean cried out. Dean kept his eyes open.

"Look in the mirror beside you Dean. Watch what I'm doing to you." William said breathlessly.

Dean turned his head, just in time to see William hit him again. He can see a little of his ass. It looked pink. Then he looked in the mirror in front of him and can see the mirror on the other end, by the head of the bed, where he can see William hitting him with the paddle. His ass is red! William hit him again. Tears welled up in his eyes, his ass stinging from the paddle. He knows he won't be able to sit down. William hit him again. Dean lost count on how many times William has hit him so far. Dean is biting the pillow now, muffling his screams. But William can still hear Dean every time he hits him with the paddle. He just smiles, and hits him again, and again. Then he stops. He bends over to Dean's ear.

"You're not going to do that again, are you?" William asked. No response. "Are you?" William asks again, but this time he squeezes Dean's ass and pain shoots thru his body.

"No, no, no." Dean cried out to William.

"Good." William whispered as he smiled. "Now for the fun to begin." William laughed.

Then Dean grabbed the sheets of the bed, and cried.


End file.
